Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. With the expanding use of mobile devices, consumers' demand to have valuable services delivered to these devices has increased. One area of development has been the proliferation of mobile communication devices with various sensors, enabling them to collect information associated with the physical environment. For example, a user may be in a vehicle (e.g., an automobile, a boat, a motorcycle, a bicycle, etc.) where in addition to a user device (e.g., a tablet, a mobile device, etc.), there may be various sensors for determining information associated with the vehicle, the user, the user environment, and the like. Unfortunately, there is currently no convenient means of providing a user friendly augmented reality display of task-related objects associated with the physical environment for assistance purposes. Such drawback diminishes the effectiveness and efficiency of the services rendered. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in presenting task-related objects in an augmented reality display to enhance user convenience.